Back to the Future
by crowofdawn
Summary: The Titans are sent to the future, and they don't know why. There they find some unexpected surprises... Mainly BBRae with some RobStar and CyBee. May be too high a rating, but I'm paranoid.
1. Meet Crow

A/N This is my first fanfic, please don't be mean. I would like constructive critism though.

_It was a dark night in Jump City. In a park close to the center of town, two girls were waiting patiently. They waited for what seemed to be an eternity before the older one signaled._

_The two then began to levitate. If anybody had seen them, they would have paid no mind. They would never do anything harmful in bystander's eyes._

_The two were similar looking enough to be considered sisters, but alas, that was not true. Mother and daughter they were, separated by two years. One might inquire how that worked, but nobody asked a question or even wondered what they were doing. That would be their demise. _

_As they levitated they chanted words that nobody would ever understand, not in a million years. The girls lit up white and screamed simultaneously. A huge earthquake followed their screams and something rose up. It was a giant snake, a snake far larger than a hundred king cobras. _

_The snake slithered out into the open, scaring anybody who was unfortunate enough to be there at that time. It hissed a few of the unrecognizable words and the girls got up. They went to either of its sides. _

_Several people came rushing to the giant snake. They proceeded to try and attack it, but were stopped by the two girls. The girls were ones that they knew, ones that they knew very well, so they held back._

_Soon they were defeated, lying on the ground and barely breathing. The snake seemed to give orders to the young ladies and they all walked off._

_A dreamer was watching this tale from afar. She recognized the faces, most of the all too well. Tears poured down her face as she saw the treachery, but nothing could be done. She waited to wake up._

Raven gasped and sat up straight. She breathed deeply for several minutes before assessing the dream. It was one that she had had quite often, about five or six times in the past two weeks. It was beginning to scare her.

"Rae?" A small voice came from outside her door.

She scowled, and sighed. Oh, how she hated to be called that. "Yes?" She asked, bored.

"Can I come in?" The voice continued to pester her.

Again she scowled. "Only if you must."

A surprised Beast Boy came in. "Why did you let me come in this time?" He asked, referring to the other day when Raven had thrown him across the hall for coming into her room.

Raven rubbed her temples. "It may be the lack of sleep I am getting." She muttered.

Beast Boy cocked his head to one side. "You're not getting enough sleep? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Look, you came in here for a reason. Just tell me so you can leave and I can go back to sleep?" Raven's patience was coming to an end.

"Okay, okay." Beast Boy gave in. "We actually just got a call from someone. They said that you should meet them at the park at noon tomorrow."

"Who was it?" Was the question she immediately asked, spying Robin waiting by the doorway.

"We don't know." Robin admitted, coming into the room. "We have no leads, and no guesses." Robin looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know who it could have been." Raven answered before he could ask.

Robin's communicator went off. He flipped it open and looked to see Cyborg.

"Robin, come check this out. I think we may have a lead." The half-metal man said.

"Be right there." Was Robin's reply. Now turning to face Raven he said, "Try and think of who this could be."

She nodded back wearily. Then she turned to face Beast Boy, who had been motionless.

"Raven?" Beast Boy murmured.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Are you going to go?" Beast Boy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm going to go." Raven replied.

Beast Boy nodded and walked out of her room, shoulders slumped.

Raven fell asleep once more, and slept dreamlessly. When she woke up, it was six o' clock. _A little later than usual._ She noticed.

She silently got up and went to go take a shower. As the hot water hit her skin, she was contemplating on why someone would want her to go to the park at noon.

_Maybe it's some crazed villain. Maybe it's just a person wanting to get to know a Titan. _Raven had thought up endless possibilities when she realized that the water had turned freezing cold.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her pale skin, knowing that her hair would dry naturally pretty quickly. When she had changed into her normal attire, a black leotard with a blue cloak, she checked the time on her digital clock. It was seven thirty.

Smart Raven; take an hour and a half long shower. She shamed herself.

She went downstairs to make herbal tea. As she set the heated water down and put the teabag into it, she realized that somebody was watching her. She quickly turned around but saw no one.

She shrugged the feeling of being watched off as she sipped her tea. When she had finished, she went back to her room.

On her way there, she heard a noise. It was a small noise, but a noise nonetheless. "Who is following me?" She growled.

When no one revealed himself or herself she continued to walk. She walked into her room swiftly and locked the door. She let out a deep breath and sighed.

Raven checked the time again, to find that it was nine. Knowing that she had a good two and a half hours until it was time to go, she got a book. Looking at the book that she had randomly selected, she saw that it was Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer.

She started from the very beginning, and was up to her favorite part when she glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven thirty. Slowly, she got up and put the book away.

Another noise scared her. She jumped and held her black-magic covered hands out. When nothing appeared, she shrugged it off and walked outside her door.

Raven walked down to the bottom of the tower before starting to levitate. She levitated across the water to get to the park. When she arrived there, it was about noon.

After at least half an hour of waiting, she looked at a giant clock on a building. It was twelve twenty-three. Raven got up, now very annoyed that she had come when she saw a green squirrel.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out.

Having been found out, he changed back into his human form and walked up to Raven. He blushed and said nothing.

"I can't believe you were spying on me!" Raven yelled.

"Well…" Beast Boy's pathetic excuse was cut off by a portal being opened. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Not a thing." Raven replied angrily.

Then Beast Boy let out a girly scream as he was pulled into the portal, with Raven following close behind.

After about thirty seconds, the two landed on the ground. They looked to be in the same exact place where they had just been, except that the details had changed a little bit.

"Where are we?" Muttered Beast Boy.

Realization hit Raven as she replied, "I think it would be more correct to ask: when are we?"

"And I can tell you everything you need to know." A girl had snuck up behind them. The girl was a little shorter than both of them, looked to be about fourteen years old, and had short lilac hair with green tips, deep violet eyes, and very pale skin.

"Who are you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"The name's Crow." The girl replied with a smirk.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

A/N Hope you liked it! :D


	2. Revelations

"The name's Crow

"The name's Crow." The girl replied with a smirk.

"That still doesn't give us much information as to who are you." Raven pointed out.

Crow rolled her eyes. "You know who I am…" Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Or, at least, will at some point."

"How did we get sent into the future?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Simple." Crow replied as if it was elementary. "A vortex opened and sucked you in. So, now you're in the 'future'." She put quotes around the word 'future'.

Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes. "I've figured out that much."

"As expected from you m-." She cut herself short of what she was going to say.

Raven was confused as to why the girl had stopped herself from saying whatever she was going to say. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Was the girl's reply.

"You know, you look pretty familiar." Beast Boy observed.

Crow muttered something nearly inaudible, but Raven had heard something to do with parents.

Speaking in a louder voice, Crow said, "I don't know why you came into the future, but I have some extra space if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Raven dismissed.

"Where do you live?" Beast Boy asked seconds later.

"I live in a giant T." She replied.

"You live in Titans Tower?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Yeah." Crow said nonchalantly. "With several of my friends."

"Really." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Crow nodded. "Follow me." She started walking towards the tower, which wasn't that far away from the park.

On their way, there was an uncomfortable silence. When they were about to cross the water to get to the tower, someone else greeted them.

"Crow!" A figure yelled off from a distance. Quickly he came flying and landed in front of her.

"Hey, Whiteblaze. Before you say anything else, we have a situation." Crow pointed towards the titans.

"Why are we a situation? I want to know what's going on." Demanded Beast Boy.

Whiteblaze, a boy with cropped black hair and dazzling green eyes, replied now. "You'll know what's going on soon enough."

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Do you think something odd is going on?"

"Duh!" Beast Boy hit his head. "Do you think that it's normal to go into the future suddenly by a swirling vortex?"

Raven glanced away, unsure of how to reply with that. By that time, they had walked inside the tower. It actually looked pretty similar to what it looked like however many years ago. They walked into the tower to find four other teens there.

"Raven, Beast Boy, these are the Teen Titans." Crow gestured towards them.

Quickly Raven scanned all of them. They all looked strangely familiar.

"Hey." Said the boy sitting closest to them. "My name is Blackbird."

Blackbird was taller than all of the others, but seemed to be the least mature. He had dark green hair with emerald eyes. He had pale skin, which seemed to give off a greenish glow. All of his clothes were green, except for his shoes. His shoes were white.

"I'm Owl." Said another boy, the one who was sitting next to Blackbird.

Owl had bright red hair with dark blue eyes. He was relatively short. He was wearing a black outfit with an owl symbol on the front.

The rest of the Titans introduced themselves. One was an African-American girl with a black and yellow outfit, named Stinger. Another was a girl with pink hair, whose name was Hex.

"What are your powers?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

Blackbird rolled his eyes and answered, "Wait a minute, we'll go down to the training room d-."

His mouth was covered by Stinger's hand, and she whispered a couple of words into his ear. He nodded and started to head towards the training room.

As Raven and Beast Boy followed them, Crow stuck behind to talk with them.

"So…" She started.

"So." Raven said.

"Do you know who sent you here?" She asked.

"No." Raven said, now getting annoyed.

"Then why'd you come here?" Crow asked again.

She remained silent.

"We're here." Blackbird sang.

"Stop doing that!" Stinger hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Are those two going out?" Beast Boy whispered to Crow.

"We wish." Crow muttered.

They walked inside to find a similar obstacle course to the one that Raven and Beast Boy had left.

"I assume you know how to work this." Whiteblaze said.

Raven and Beast Boy nodded their heads as Hex went to the starting line. "Go!" Raven yelled as she took off.

Both Titans were taken aback by the fact that Hex was fast. They only knew one person who was that fast… Not to mention the pink waves she sends out, which also means one thing… They whispered their ideas to each other, watching the younger teens perform the obstacle course.

After Hex was Whiteblaze. When he flew to get past the obstacles, that wasn't much of a surprise. When he launched white starbolts out of his hands was another story.

Following him was Owl who had similar powers, except he used more martial arts and had red starbolts.

Next was Stinger, who had the ability to shrink and fly. Hanging from her belt were two stingers. The next teen to do the obstacle course was Blackbird, who shifted into animals to get where he wanted. He also could fly without being an animal.

Last but not least was Crow. Crow had a blue aura surround her hands as she flew, launching it and moving things with it. She changed into tiny animals every once in a while.

Raven and Beast Boy's mouths were wide open, having been surprised by the similarities between these young teens and their friends and themselves.

"So," Crow started as she landed next to them. "Do you have any ideas who we are now?"

Raven nodded her head and responded. "You're the next generation. You're our kids."

"Now I'm going to quiz you, just for fun, whose kids do you think we all are?" Hex asked, standing next to Crow.

Raven thought for a moment as a clueless Beast Boy still didn't understand anything that was going on. "Hex is Jinx's kid… With Kid Flash?"

Hex nodded. "Those are my parents."

"I get it now!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "And that means that Stinger is Bee's kid." His eyebrows then furrowed in confusion.

"Cyborg's my dad." Stinger said.

"So Whiteblaze and Owl are brothers, right?" They nodded at Raven. "I can tell you guys are Tamaranean, which means Starfire and Robin."

"Yup." Whiteblaze said.

"And that leaves you two." Beast Boy muttered, looking at Crow and Blackbird.

"You two are siblings." Raven said slowly.

"Yup, I'm the older one." Blackbird seemed proud by that fact.

Crow just rolled her eyes.

"Crow seems a lot like you, Raven." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I'm her daughter." Crow nodded in approval.

"Then who's your dad?" Beast Boy asked.

Neither Crow nor Blackbird answered. "Tell me!" Beast Boy persisted.

"That's not going to make them tell you." Raven muttered.

"Look at my hair and my eyes, who do I look like?" Blackbird hinted.

"Me." Beast Boy realized.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Joining the Fun

A/N-sinomin-This chapter will show exactly that. Hope you like it! :D

cRzYmAn676-I will update as frequently as I can! :D

_**In the past:**_

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were sitting on the couch, waiting for Raven to come back. When she didn't come back, and Beast Boy was missing, they decided to go out and look for them.

As they arrived to the park and saw nothing, Cyborg was frustrated. "Where could they possibly be?" He asked.

"Friend Raven! Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire kept trying. "We wish for you to come out now!"

"It's no use Star." Robin said in defeat.

"But I wish to find them." Starfire looked at him with big green eyes.

"We all do Star, we all do." Cyborg replied sorrowfully.

Robin was about to say something else when there was a flash of light. There was a strange pulling sensation in his gut.

"Friend Robin! What is happening?" Starfire shouted about a whirring noise.

"I don't-" His loud reply was cut off by them being sucked into a portal.

In the Future

"Me?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

Raven looked down out of embarrassment as Crow sighed. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Yeah," Agreed Blackbird. "You told us that you loved mom for, like, ever."

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and blushed a deep red. Raven looked up and stared into his emerald eyes. "Beast Boy?" She whispered softly. "Is it true?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I have loved you for a long time." He admitted.

What Raven did next was very out of character. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I like you too, for Azar knows how long."

Beast Boy smiled and hugged her back.

"Ick." Blackbird made a disgusted sound in his throat.

Crow slapped her brother lightly. "Hey!"

A flashing red light and a siren filled the room. "Trouble!" Whiteblaze cried out.

"Who is it?" Hex asked, immediately running to the computer where Stinger was already seated.

"I don't know, but they don't seem to be doing anything." Replied the troubled girl.

"Then why did the alarm go off?" Owl questioned.

Stinger shrugged, "Beats me."

"Let's go." Ordered Crow.

Robin landed on top of a pile of arms and legs. He spluttered out red hair and fell off of the stack.

"My hair!" Starfire mourned.

Robin spit again. "Sorry Star." He turned to face the metal man. "Cyborg, where are we?"

Cyborg looked at his arm and pressed a couple of buttons. A confused look settled upon his face. "My scanners say that we're in the Jump City Park."

"Friends!" Starfire called out.

The two boys came running towards her voice and screeched to a halt when they saw their city. "Where the hell are we?" Muttered Cyborg.

The Boy-Wonder shook his head. "Your scanners aren't wrong, we're in Jump City." Replied Robin as he looked around the familiar yet different city.

"That's right. Except, you're in the future." A familiar voice said.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called out and raced over to her. "How are you?" She hugged the violet-haired girl tightly.

"Just peachy." Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire looked confused. "Why would you feel like fruit?" The Tamaranian asked.

"Never mind." She muttered in annoyance.

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg greeted from afar, coming to meet his green friend.

"Hey Cy." The changeling replied nonchalantly.

"Who are they?" Robin asked, referring to the New Teen Titans.

"Oh, well, they are the Teen Titans." Raven started to explain.

Robin scanned them analytically. "And what makes them qualified to be Teen Titans?"

"Their parents." Beast Boy answered.

"Well then, who are these parents?" Cyborg chastised.

"You really want to know who our parents are?" Whiteblaze had arrived before them, along with the rest of the New Teen Titans.

"Yes little friends! Please, I wish to know of your knorfkas!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

Owl inhaled sharply. "You."

Robin's mask went up in confusion. "What do you mean us?" He asked, as realization crossed his face.

"So you're saying that we're in the future, that you're our kids, and that you're the Teen Titans?" Cyborg asked.

The six nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Stinger replied.

Then the Boy Wonder did something he would regret for the rest of his life. He fainted.

A/N-Ooh I know, Robin was OOC at the very end there. I hope it wasn't that bad! :D


	4. Gigantesco

When Robin came to, he was in a bed that looked to be his own. It was _his _bed and _his _room. And in _his _room were a lot of things that didn't used to be there. Posters, drawings, and other various things lined up the usually bare walls.

"Was it a dream?" He murmured to himself.

"Nope. You really fainted, boy blunder." Raven replied with a smirk.

He let out a little shriek that embarrassed him even more.

"Dude, I am so holding that against you for the rest of your life!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

Robin rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject. "So, you're our kids?"

"Yeah." Whiteblaze said with quick introductions to everyone.

"Are you guys really the Teen Titans?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"No," Blackbird sarcastically said, "We just dress up in costumes and run around Jump City for fun."

Cyborg scowled slightly, but looked away as an alarm blared.

"Looks like we can prove ourselves now." Stinger muttered.

"Titans, go!" Crow called out as the six new Teen Titans ran out of the room.

"Should we follow our bumgorfs?" Starfire asked.

"We get to see our kids in action, why not?" Beast Boy answered.

The five original Titans walked out of the room to go to the common room. Here they saw their kids leaving to go to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, wait for us!" Beast Boy called out as they followed.

When they arrived, the new Teen Titans were already fighting the villain. It was a teen about six and a half feet tall, with long black hair. It looked to be human, but it looked a lot like an animal.

"Who is that?" Cyborg whispered to his teammates.

Blackbird, overhearing the question, answered, "That's Gigantesco."

"An Italian villain?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Please friends, what do you mean by 'Italian'?" Starfire questioned.

"Star, now's not the time." Robin dismissed.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Crow shouted in the backround.

Gigantesco was fighting against a street lamp enveloped in blue energy. He defended himself against blow after blow, and finally broke the lamp with a strong hit.

"Dammi il tuo migliore colpo!" Gigantesco yelled, infuriated.

"Anybody know what that means?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven and Crow rolled their eyes simultaneously and answered, "It means give me your best shot."

Blackbird winked at his dad. "They're multilingual."

"Is that even a word?" Beast Boy threw up his hands.

Blackbird shrugged. "I dunno."

Beast Boy humphed. "Doesn't even know if it's a real word or not."

"Get over it grass stain." Cyborg teased.

The two turned back to the battle, where Stinger was shocking Gigantesco.

"Take this you giant over-grown b-" She was cut off by Hex.

"Watch your language, your dad is here!" Hex warned her.

"Si fastidiosi parassiti poco!" The Italian teen yelled. "Questo vi porterà verso il basso!" The enhanced villain tried to smash Stinger down by smacking her with his over-sized hands.

Crow quickly translated before anybody could ask, "It said: you annoying little pest! This will take you down!"

"Big mistake, fella." Blackbird shook his head. He quickly turned into a ram and began to charge. He rammed into Gigantesco with all of the force that he could muster.

Gigantesco was knocked to the ground, and Whiteblaze launched a few starbolts at him, to make sure he wouldn't get up.

"Owl, you know what to do." Whiteblaze gestured towards the beast.

Owl nodded in understanding and took out a little disc. He threw it at the Italian beast. A net flew out of the disc and covered it. "Time to take you to jail." Owl said victoriously.

"Hey, you barely did a thing!" Whiteblaze argued. Owl yelled something back and the two argued.

"Do they always argue?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"Pretty much." Hex looked at Whiteblaze dreamily.

Cyborg whistled. "So you all have crushes on each other."

Hex turned bright red and looked away.

"Dad, that's unfair. You know you always liked mom." Stinger pointed out.

Cyborg's face flushed a deep red this time, and said nothing.

Stinger smiled victoriously. "I still got it."

Crow smiled slightly and said, "Owl and Whiteblaze, stop fighting. We have to bring Gigantesco back to jail."

The two brothers reluctantly stopped and picked up the Italian beast.

"Doesn't that thing weigh like seven hundred pounds?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven rolled her eyes again, "They're Tamaranian, remember?"

Beast Boy blushed a little, "Oh, yeah, right."

"That's enough," Robin dismissed, "We need to figure out why we came into the future. If they," He gestured towards the other Titans, "didn't have anything to do with it, then somebody did. Tomorrow we're going to search the city for clues."

They nodded their heads in agreement. Then Raven realized something. "Then where do we sleep?"

Crow and Stinger walked over. "That's easy." Crow waved her hand. "Beast Boy will sleep with Blackbird, Raven will sleep in my room, Cyborg will sleep with Whiteblaze, Starfire with Hex, and Robin with Owl."

"What about me?" Stinger asked.

"The last time Hex slept in your room, she got blasted." Crow answered while smiling, seeming to recall a memory.

Stinger looked confused for a second, then blushed. "That's not fair. She tried to attack me!"

Hex, who was behind Stinger, argued, "I didn't attack you! I got up to get a glass of water!"

Stinger snorted. "Then why was I woken up?"

"That makes no sense! I got up to get a glass of water!" The argument was continued.

"They each have a crush, and they each have a sparring partner." Crow whispered to the original Teen Titans.

"And you don't?" Stinger turned her head.

Crow snorted and looked away, her pale skin turning slightly red.

"Enough." Robin tried to reason.

"Let's just go to the tower and relax." Offered Cyborg.

"Fine by me," the leader of the new Teen Titans shrugged.

Parents and children headed home, to find something they hadn't expected.

"Hello, Titans."

A/N-Can you guess who it is? You probably can, but don't give it away! Also, I hope nobody was bothered by the Italian too much. :D


	5. Worst Nightmare Ever

A/N-sinomin-Yup, you probably do. I'm glad you weren't bothered by the Italian. :D

Adrian Kyosuke Geter-You were right! Very, very, right. :D

"Slade?" All of the original Titans questioned at once.

"I was hoping for a witty remark, after all, I haven't seen you for, oh what is it? About twenty years, give or take." Slade said.

"What do you mean, not seen us?" Robin asked.

"I mean that you disappeared off of the face of the earth until now."

"But that would mean that we wouldn't exist." Stinger pointed out.

Slade shook his head. "I don't know why, but time is giving you a chance. But I like this earth with no Titans. So, I'm going to make sure you don't go back, but not right now. Torture is so much more fun." He disappeared into the shadows.

They all stared at where the black and orange clad man was a second ago.

Reality slowly sunk in, Raven figuring it out first. "Did we ever tell any of you stories about our past?"

"Well, you told us of when you got married and such." Crow tried to help.

"A couple of battles, but mostly after you defeated the Brain." Hex shrugged.

"Which means we were still here…" Cyborg's voice trailed off.

"What if you lied?" Blackbird asked as Stinger hit him upside the head.

"Why would they lie to us?" She practically screamed at him.

"No, no, Blackbird has a point there. What if for some reason we had to hide the truth from you?" Beast Boy disagreed.

"Please, friend Beast Boy, why would we hide the truth from our bumgorfs?" Starfire asked.

The alien's question was ignored.

"Where are we in the future?" Raven questioned.

"You all live in different parts of Jump City. We'll split up, after all, you're sure to believe yourselves." Owl said with a bossy voice, causing Crow to give him a dirty look.

Raven and Beast Boy were with Crow and Blackbird. They were headed towards the flats section of the city.

"We live in the rich part?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course, ex Titans, parents of Titans, don't you think you get paid to endorse things?" Blackbird said.

Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully as they rounded a corner and saw a giant building. "Nice flat." He muttered.

"We have to be quick about this, we don't know how long it will take before we all start to disappear." Crow started to run towards the building.

They all ran after her, trying to keep up with the speedy girl. Blackbird turned into a cheetah, much to his sister's annoyance. He then turned back into a human and rang the doorbell and waited.

An older version of Beast Boy came to the door. He looked very surprised to see his children at his doorstep, but as he looked up, his face became one of pure shock.

"Dad, we don't have time for this now, can we just come inside and explain quickly?" Crow asked.

He nodded very slowly, trying to grasp the sight. The four teens ran into the room.

"Gar, who's at the-" An older Raven stopped in mid-sentence and mid-step. "Is that… Us?"

"It's us." Beast Boy reassured.

"Why are you here?" The older Beast Boy asked curiously.

Raven took a deep breath and explained everything, with young Beast Boy interrupting a few times.

"Wow…" Old Beast Boy muttered.

"Who was born first?" Raven questioned.

"Whiteblaze. He would disappear first, so let's hope he doesn't." Raven's older self replied.

Stinger and Hex walked along with Cyborg.

"Why are you coming with us?" Cyborg asked.

Hex looked up with a sad look on her face. "You don't really know this… But my parents are not doing so well."

Stinger gave her dad a look that could melt steel. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't talk about it."

Cyborg nodded guiltily, now feeling quite bad for bringing up a sore subject. Trying to change the topic, he said, "Hex, what's your favorite sport?"

She smiled and softly replied, "Track."

"Oh. You must win a lot."

"Don't worry, I don't use my powers. I actually am in good condition to race, one of the fastest runners. I could be the fastest, but, hey."

He nodded thoughtfully while Stinger smiled at him. "We're here."

The metal man looked up to see a small tower like building that seemed to be covered in his technology.

"You live here with mom." Stinger explained.

Cyborg walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock, but an automated voice interrupted him, "Identity: Cyborg. Indentity: Sarah. Identity: Hex. Access allowed. Please come in."

"Your name is Sarah?" Cyborg asked his daughter incredulously.

She blushed deeply and nodded. "Did you really think that Stinger was my real name?"

"Who's there?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, uh… Me." The metal man gave a little wave, unsure of how to act.

An older version of Bumble Bee looked him up and down. "Maybe, but why?"

"Well… We got sent into the future for some reason and now we never got sent back so we disappeared from the past but you and our kids are still here but only for a little while before they start to disappear or something." Cyborg said in one breath.

She nodded slowly. "Hello Hex, Sarah. Maybe you should go check on Whiteblaze, he would be the one to disappear first."

"I know, mom." Stinger replied.

Whiteblaze was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Owl was next to him and his parents were a few feet behind them.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" His brother asked him quietly.

Whiteblaze didn't answer.

"Is this because you would disappear first?"

He slowly nodded his head.

"It's okay, Blaze. I'm gonna be here to help you. I'll find a way to send our parents back. You won't disappear on me." Owl reassured.

"Drake, you better be quick." Whiteblaze sighed. He took his hands out of his pockets and showed Owl. "It's already happening."

A/N-Well, there you have it. I'll explain everything later if anybody's confused. Have a good day/night! :D


	6. Gone

"Did you ever lie to us?" Blackbird asked suddenly.

His parents looked taken aback by this question.

"Truthfully?" Older Beast Boy questioned.

"Truthfully, we need to know." Crow chided.

Older Raven looked at the younger version of herself and sighed. "We did lie to you, but not about going into the future or anything. We lied for a different reason."

Her children nodded. "You don't need to tell us right now. Right now, we need to find Whiteblaze." The violet and green haired girl replied.

There was a loud ringing in Blackbird's pocket. He quickly took out his communicator and flipped it open. "What's the sitch?"

Crow rolled her eyes and ran over, as did younger Beast Boy and Raven.

"Guys, we have a problem." Owl said in a worried voice. "Whiteblaze has already started to disappear."

"What?!" Young Beast Boy yelled in disbelief.

"His arms are half gone, and his hair is getting shorter. We need to move quickly." Owl persisted.

"We'll be right there, we have all we need." Crow said authoritatively.

Blackbird shut his communicator and started to run off, saying goodbye to his parents, along with the other three.

"Whiteblaze!" Hex called out as soon as they were all at their meeting point, the park. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're disappearing!"

"I know Hex, I know." Whiteblaze said quietly.

Hex hugged the fading Tamaranian and sighed.

"So if she likes him, does that mean you like Owl?" Beast Boy whispered in his daughter's ear.

Crow scowled and turned to face her dad. "_Dad_, I would shut up right now if I were you."

Beast Boy chuckled and Raven hit him upside the head. "Beast Boy!"

He grinned sheepishly and looked at Raven. "What?"

Raven scowled in a perfect imitation of her daughter. _Wow. I guess those two are pretty alike. _Beast Boy thought.

"We really need to find a way to go back to the past." The Boy Wonder pointed out.

"I could try to put something together." Stinger offered.

"I'll help, after all, two heads are better than one." Cyborg said.

The empath shook her head. "That will take too long. If I'm right, Stinger would disappear next."

The girl clad in yellow and black looked down. "I was born right before Blackbird."

Blackbird nodded. "Then it was Owl, followed by Hex."

"I am the youngest." Crow shrugged.

"Can we hurry up and decide?" Whiteblaze persisted. Everybody looked over to see that he had disappeared more. His arms were almost all gone, and his hair was almost completely gone.

"Bumgorf!" Starfire hugged what was left of him. "We will find a way!"

He shrugged in response. He knew pretty well that he was going to disappear. He knew that he would come back when they solved it though. Or, at least he hoped.

"Let's just go home." Owl said, depressed, also knowing the facts that his brother knew.

The others nodded glumly and they headed back. Once there, they split up. Families went together, until it was just Hex. She stood in the main room all by herself.

"Hex?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around and hugged the figure behind her, or what was left of him. "I'm sorry Blaze."

"Sorry?" He asked in confusion. "What for?"

"I should be able to stop this from happening."

"No, you shouldn't." He argued.

"Well, I feel like I should." Was her retort.

"Don't. Whatever happens to me is not your fault. Just make sure you find out how to bring me back, and how to send them back."

"I promise." Hex gave him a forceful hug.

"Hey! I thought that it was my job to give back-breaking hugs!"

The two smiled at each other, but Hex's smile soon fell when she saw how he was disappearing by the second. "It's my turn to be sorry. I have to go now." He smiled weakly. "Just make sure you find a way to send them back."

"I will." Hex nodded her head as Whiteblaze let go of her and walked over to the window. He flew out with one small wave. "I promise."

"Where is Whiteblaze?" Was the first thing that Hex heard when she walked back into the main room later that day.

She looked up to see Starfire in front of her. "Blaze…" She choked a little as she held back tears. "He left…"

"Why would he leave?" Robin asked.

"He was almost gone." Hex whispered coarsely.

The next thing that happened was very surprising to Hex. Owl came up to her and hugged her. "It's okay Hex. I know how you feel. I already really miss him." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head slightly and returned the hug. When she looked up, she looked at Stinger. "You're next."

Stinger looked down. "I know that."

"We'll be there for you." Blackbird put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that." She repeated.

Crow's face went from sad to commanding in a second. "We need to find out how to go back in time. Mom, could we open up a portal?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. We could try to do that, but it might take a couple of days."

"Well, judging on how quickly Whiteblaze disappeared, we don't have that kind of time." Cyborg pointed out.

"I don't want to lose you… Sarah." Blackbird whispered softly.

Stinger's head shot up. "I don't want to leave, Blackbird."

"How sweet." A teen clad in a black and orange outfit, very much like Slade's appeared in front of them. "Do you remember how Slade swore he would stop you? Well I'm here to enforce that."

All ten Titans gulped.

A/N-I hate cliffies as much as the next person while reading, but here I find it so much fun! Writing cliff-hangers make writing more enjoyable-for me at least.

Dawnmist 11-Heh, I think I explained the whole hanging there part in the Author's Note. Heh. :D

sinomin-You're my faithful reviewer, and for that I thank you! I agree, it would be very weird. :D

Lil chap welsh nd proud-Really glad that you like it. :D


	7. Some One is Back!

_I can't believe it. Whiteblaze is gone. _Thought Raven. _And now someone is here to tamper with us more. _

"Who are you?" She said out loud.

"Aww, you don't recognize me?" The person seemed to be a girl, but as she took of her mask, she got several gasps. "After all, I am you."

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Cloning, don't you think it's just fabulous?" The clone Raven smirked.

Raven scowled at her copy. She didn't like this. "No."

"Well, you should." Another Slade counterpart appeared out of thin air. "I may not be a clone, but I helped create them." She took off her mask now.

Beast Boy was in utter shock. This was the girl that had caused them all so much trouble. She had been a double agent against them, and then became really bad, and then finished good.

"Terra." He whispered.

"Of course Beast Boy, who else would you expect?" She put on a puppy-dog face except on her, it looked evil.

"Back to evil, are you?" Raven scowled.

"Yup." Terra smiled widely.

"I never did like you." The empathy thought that this was a good time to attack. She raised her hands and they became enveloped in dark magic.

"Who is this?" Crow asked her parents.

But this question was ignored as Raven sent a wave of dark energy at the earth controller. Terra laughed and blocked it with a rock from outside the giant window. She then stepped on the rock.

"I'd rather go outside." She smiled again and made the rock go outside with clone Raven.

"Fine with me." Raven muttered as she flew out. When she looked back she saw that all of her teammates were following her, but the new Titans were hesitating, unsure of what to do. "Help!" She cried out.

They didn't need to be told twice. They all rushed out, flying or being carried, to fight the imposter and the earth-controller.

Terra was at the top of the tower. She was laughing maniacally. She was grinning like a madman. She was alone.

"Where did the clone go?" Robin asked loudly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself!" Clone Raven flew up behind him and Starfire, who was carrying him. She gave him a quick kick in the back, making him arch it. He growled and got out an exploding disk from his many pockets. With a flick of his wrist, it was gone and hitting the clone.

There was one problem. The clone wasn't there. When it should have hit her, it didn't. She was suddenly on the other side of them, giving Starfire a few punches in the arms.

She cried out in pain and dropped her future-husband. Robin then screamed and remembered his fainting, hoping he didn't again. He was free falling until someone else caught him. He was about to say thanks to whoever did, but found it was the clone.

"Couldn't let my best enemy die now, could I?" She smirked and flung him over to Terra.

Beast Boy saw this and handed Cyborg over to Starfire, who's arms didn't hurt any more.

He quickly changed into a hawk and dive-bombed the clone, who was next to Raven.

"Beast Boy! Why'd you jump on me?"

Suddenly nobody was sure which one was the real one. They looked so similar, and they had hit each other.

"Don't pay attention to her Beast Boy! I'm me!" One of them called out.

"Give me a break, Grass Stain. Just get offa me!" The one who Beast Boy had landed on pushed him off.

"Who's who?" Beast Boy muttered to himself.

"Dad!" Blackbird and Crow flew down next to him.

"This is easy. Just pick out which one has the memories." Crow explained.

"Okay." Beast Boy looked at them both. "What was the joke that I told you to tell Melvin, Timmy, and Tommy?"

"Something about a cookie." The one who he hadn't jumped on him answered.

"No, it was something about a cat." The other one looked worried.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Blackbird raced over to the real one, the one who Beast Boy hadn't jumped on.

"Heh, maybe we should always make two clones." The one who they had all thought was real wasn't.

"Where is our mom?" Asked Crow defiantly.

"The same place where you'll be." The clones snapped their fingers simultaneously, so they disappeared. But Crow had disappeared with them, and Terra too.

"Crow!" Owl came over from fighting Terra. "Where'd she go?"

"She went with the twins." Blackbird looked away.

"Twins? Do you mean clones?" Owl asked.

"Yeah, and my mom."

"Great, this is just great." Beast Boy yelled. "Raven is gone, Crow is gone, they can make clones of us, Whiteblaze has disappeared, and Stinger is gonna start to disappear soon!"

"Friend Beast Boy, we will find a way, do not worry." Starfire hugged her green friend.

"We always do the impossible." Robin smiled.

Beast Boy sighed and tried to vent. "Fine, we may, but at what cost?"

Nobody knew the answer to this. What if the kids who disappeared never came back? What if they were gone, and their parents couldn't make it back home? They would be gone forever, and there would be nothing to stop evil.

"The only way we're going to know is by trying." Hex shrugged.

"Let's hope we try successfully." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven was sitting alone in a cage. It seemed to not respond to her powers, no matter how many times she ripped it apart. After many attempts, she decided to give up.

That's when someone else was thrown into the cage. It was Crow.

"Crow! Are you okay?" Raven hugged her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Crow had a far away look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"No mom. I'm not." Crow sighed as her mother hugged her one more time.

A/N-Big suspense coming up! :D Oh, and to all of those people don't remember anything from a fic (I don't!) reread the first part of chapter one, I'm sure it'll make more sense now!

Dawnmist 11-I agree, it sucks for Whiteblaze. But here you go! :D

Adrian Kyosuke Geter-I hate it when people guess my writing, it makes me feel like it's too predictable. But it was still a good guess. Maybe I should stop being so predictable... :D

sinomin-Whiteblaze disappeared... Poor guy! Here was the latest installment of Back to the Future! :D


	8. Do You Love Them Enough?

"I'm bored," Crow said after five minutes in the jail cell.

"Do you have to keep saying that?" Raven rubbed her temples.

"Yes. When are they going to save us?" The girl whimpered.

"When they do," The older one replied.

"They haven't fed us anything!"

"It's only been ten minutes!" _Oh, _Raven thought, _this is going to be a long day._

--

Beast Boy held his head in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Blackbird asked.

"Because." The changeling hesitated. "It just is."

"If it is anyone's fault, it's mine," The leader of the original Titans argued.

"Dad, it's not your fault," Owl patted him on the shoulder.

"So we can't find a way yet. We'll keep working," Stinger smiled despite the fact that her hair was already shorter.

"You're disappearing, Stinger. You don't have a lot of time left," Blackbird argued.

"I don't care," The teen argued. "I'm going to help stop this thing whether I'm half gone or not!"

Everyone else was taken back by Stinger's outburst. They all were silent for a minute before the silence was broken.

"I have an idea," Blackbird piped up. "What if we have Stinger and Cyborg start making something, just in case, while the rest of us go look for mom and my sis?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Robin approved.

"Yeah, man, are you sure you're half Beast Boy?" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, but didn't say anything.

"Alright dad, let's get to work," Stinger rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Those two left, leaving Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Hex, Blackbird, and Owl.

"We've got six people, so we can divide," Robin offered.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "I call Blackbird and Hex!"

"Fine," Robin said. "That means Owl and Star, you're coming with me."

"We'll take the west side of the city," said Owl.

"So we'll take the east," Hex nodded.

--

Raven and Crow sat in the cell. It had been about three hours since they had first been stuck in there. They both had learned that no matter how alike they seem, they're much more different than alike.

Crow had been trying to get her mother to play a game with her, but Raven just wanted to meditate. Raven had wanted quiet, but Crow would not shut up.

After a while, Raven said, "Are you sure you're my daughter?"

Crow nodded, replying, "Yeah, but when I get really nervous or scared, I become more like how you said Starfire was."

The empath nodded before returning to meditating.

After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps made the mother and daughter glance at each other before the person came into view.

"I will need both of you to come with me," smiled Terra.

"Over my dead body!" Raven replied, standing up.

Terra simply laughed. "Do you think I care what happens to you? It's your daughter we need. After all, she has just as much if not more power than you. We also have your clones."

Raven's brow furrowed in confusion. _What are they planning to do? _She asked herself.

"I will go with you, just don't hurt my mom," Crow walked over to where Terra was, and then disappeared into the darkness.

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling."

--

Crow was walking with her father's old crush and her mother's worst enemy.

"So Crow," Terra began, causing Crow to look at her. "Do you love your mother and father?"

"Yes, I do," she replied shortly.

"Would you do anything for them?"

"Most anything."

"Would you help destroy the earth for them?"

At this Crow hesitated. She did not know the answer to this question. Her parents loved her, and she loved them back... But to destroy the whole world for them?

"It's time to make your decision."

--

Beast Boy, Blackbird, and Hex were walking along the docks. To Beast Boy, it seemed too familiar. This was where Robin had been forced into being Slade's apprentice.

As they were walking and searching, they found something. It was a blond strand of hair.

"Terra," whispered Beast Boy.

They all crept into the warehouse, searching for another clue. They did find one. A violet strand of hair.

"Raven," Hex said.

"And Crow," Blackbird finished, picking up a green and purple hair.

"Looks like we've found them," Beast Boy said.

A beeping signaled that Robin was calling him on his communicator. "We found them," Beast Boy said immediately.

Robin looked confused. "But we see them."

Blackbird stole the communicator from his father and said, "No, we just found clues, nothing else."

"Well, we see them. Come quickly. We're at the park," Robin logged off.

"Let's go." There was a new determination in Beast Boy's voice.

Beast Boy and Blackbird had morphed into cheetahs to run there, and Hex was already super fast, so they all took off. After a minute, they were outside of the park. And sure enough, Raven and Crow were there.

They had arrived just in time to see a giant snake creature slither out of a hole.

"Teen Titans, let's go!" Robin waved his hand forward, signaling they should go.


	9. Snakes, Leaders, and Machines, Oh My!

The six charged towards the snake, thinking they could take it down and then make Raven and Crow snap out of the trance they had to be in. But that plan was stopped when the two stepped in front of the snake, guarding it.

"You shall not proceed," Raven said in a raspy voice.

"Raven…" Beast Boy took a step towards the violet-haired girl.

In response, she jumped back a foot and scowled.

"Crow," Owl said carefully. "Can you un-summon that giant snake thing?"

The girl looked away before saying, "No, Owl. I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything."

"That's what you think," she glared at him before chanting the mantra she and her mother shared.

Owl's uniform became enveloped in blue aura, but he did nothing to stop it. He didn't struggle or move. He just said one thing: "Crow, you'll know what to do."

Crow hesitated for just a second, not understanding what he meant. Quickly her doubt was replaced by pain, and then fury.

"You will destroy them all," came a voice inside her head.

"I will destroy them all." Her eyes became yellow.

--

Stinger and Cyborg were in Titans Tower; working on a device that would be able to take the original Titans back to their own time.

Stinger was slowly disappearing. She looked to be bald, and her arms had disappeared. She knew she was going to go soon, so she excused herself from the room.

Cyborg knew she wasn't coming back. He knew that she had disappeared, like Whiteblaze before her.

"The next one would be Blackbird." He looked out the window. "I hope they can find Crow and Raven."

--

Blackbird stood next to Owl and Hex defiantly. He felt light, like he was a bird, but also felt heavy, like he was lead.

The three had been going against their leader and friend for the past couple of minutes. Needless to say, Crow was kicking their butts.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Crow yelled, enveloping her hands and two trees in her blue aura. The trees flew towards her brother and her crush while Hex dove out of the way.

Blackbird had started to put his arms up to defend himself, but he saw that he was disappearing. With a short scream, he ducked, the tree narrowly missing his head.

Owl was not so lucky. The tree had hit him fifty feet back to smash him against a building. He was down for a few minutes.

Hex and Blackbird continued on fighting Crow, but it was quickly ended since Crow knew every weakness that they had.

Things were very similar with the original Titans. They had all been taken down by Raven. Robin and Starfire's attempts were pitiful, they barely touched her. Beast Boy didn't try at all. He just stood there, looking pensive.

Raven and Crow flew back to the snake, waiting expectantly.

It replied with a low hiss, as it started slithering off. The girls quickly followed.

--

When Owl came to, he realized that the battle was over. He jumped up, despite the pain he immediately felt, and ran to where he had been battling. He felt tears sting his eyes when he saw that only Hex lay on the ground. Blackbird had been a close friend.

Hex would be next to disappear, but he had no time. He had no time for anyone but Crow. Crow was his main objective right now.

After a minute of thinking as to where Crow, Raven, and the giant snake might be, he realized something.

"I know where Crow is." His eyes lit up and he lifted off into the air.

_Thank god I'm half Tamaranean. _

--

Cyborg had invented a machine to channel Raven's powers into a time portal. True, it wasn't finished yet, but it would be soon. True, he needed Raven or Crow to start it, but it was almost done.

It was now night as Cyborg got closer and closer to finishing it. He only had to attach a few wires, screw in a few screws, and then he'd be done.

THUD!

Cyborg's head shot up. "Hello?" he called out timidly.

There were many more thuds as he saw a giant snake and his old friend enter the room. But Raven didn't look like Raven. Her eyes were yellow, to match the color of the snakes' and she was hunched over and walking oddly.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm just fine," she replied in a raspy growl.

"Okay, now I know you're not fine," Cyborg pointed out. His mind raced through the things that he could do. Call Robin… Finish the machine… Take on Raven and the giant Snake…

"I like finishing the machine the best," he muttered to himself. He quickly started working on the box-like object. But he had only turned his finger into a screwdriver by the time Raven had kicked him in the face.

He was kicked down, but Raven wasted no time. She immediately punched his back, and tore out a wire. Cyborg was down, and wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Should I destroy it?" Raven asked.

The snake stared into her eyes and replied, _"No. Let them think they can still win. Besides, they would need you to power this machine." _

The violet-haired Titan smirked.

--

Okay, so there's another chapter. I decided to upload it a little earlier since I haven't updated in, like two months. --

Thank you to the people who review. :D

Other people who read, but don't review: I know you're there! So please, review, even if it's constructive criticism (remember, no flames, please).


	10. The Great Escape

Beast Boy was alone. The person he thought he would one day marry and have children with abandoned him. No, worse than that. Betrayed him. He was devastated, with no one to turn to. He was in a cell. He sobbed loudly. He had told himself he wouldn't cry, but he did. It was just too depressing.

"Having fun?" Asked a person outside of the cell.

The changeling's sensitive ears recognized the voice immediately. "Terra," he growled.

The only answer she had was to laugh maniacally.

--

Owl shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _Must focus,_ he thought. _Pay attention to the buildings and trees, don't hit another one._

He sprinted off in the right direction, and jumped. The air caught him and he started to soar.

--

Raven was doing everything she could to try and weaken her prison cell. She blasted every bit of power she could at it, but to no avail. With an anguished cry, she flung herself at the wall. She cried out in pain as her shoulder hit the wall, but not caring how badly she was hurt. She had to save Crow, she had to save Blackbird, she had to save Beast Boy.

_Beast Boy..._ Raven cried out in her head. She had played out every single situation, and all of them had been where her clones had attacked him, and him believing that it was her. _Oh, please, Beast Boy... _

--

Owl finally came to the cave. It was a dark, dreary place, but he loved it. He had spent many days working on it, adding small things to make it nicer. He had an icebox, a couch, and a handheld video game system. All the things he needed to survive.

But this was not how he found it. He saw it was torn up, and strewn apart. The answer clicked in his head right away. Crow had been here, and she was mad.

***FLASHBACK***

An eight-year old Owl traveled across the bay, looking for new things to explore. He had found nothing in the first two hours he searched. But in that third hour, he found a cave. It was a big cave, and you couldn't really see inside of it. He immediately scouted the cave and found nothing but rocks.

Two hours later, he came back with a few things to make it his own. He decided he would try to make something so no animal could come in. He had also tried to make it invisible unless you looked at it from the perfect angle. Three weeks later, it was complete.

Five months after that, Owl was nine. When everybody else was asleep, he went to the cave. There he found someone.

"Show yourself!" He shouted out.

"Gawd, don't be so pushy."

"Crow?" He asked in disbelief. "How'd you find this place?"

"Simple, I followed you." She gave a smirk that her dad was known for.

"But this is my place!"

"So? We can share," she said playfully.

A doubtful Owl looked at her. "Fine, but it's still MY cave."

"Whatever."

***FLASHBACK***

It had been part her place, no matter how much he didn't like it. She would have undoubtedly made his life a living hell if he hadn't let her share it with him. But as the years went by, he realized that he liked Crow. He didn't mind when she threw him into walls, or when they had to share the cave. He actually began to like it.

Owl looked at the couch. _Broken, _he thought. He glanced around the cave for clues as to where Crow might have gone, but there were none. Just the broken furniture and a few scratches on the walls.

_Wait. Only CROW was here. What about Aunt Rae and the giant snake creature?_ Owl ran through the entrance and flew to the tower.

--

"What do you want?" Beast Boy snarled.

"Nothing, Beast Boy. I just enjoy seeing you like this. Depressing, almost, isn't it?" Terra laughed again.

"Besides, your girlfriend hates your guts, your son has disappeared, and you daughter is under my control."

Beast Boy emitted a low growl, but said nothing else. He had nothing else to say.

--

Raven started sobbing. It was all going to end, the world, civilization, her friendship... All gone. Just because she couldn't break out of a stupid cell. That's when she lost it. With one last cry of anguish, her powers blew her cage apart. She heard the clang of metal against metal and a scream before she blacked out.

--

There was a pool of blood laying at Beast Boy's feet. When his cell had blown apart, a stray piece had been driven into his arm. Terra was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The green teen ran away. That's the only thing he could do right now.

--

Crow slowly padded after the snake and her 'mother', wondering if she had made the right decision. She could use her powers to summon up the machine and send all of the Titans she could gather home, but she would be caught. What was she to do?

"Stop!" A roundhouse kick was stopped by Raven. Owl was back.

He quickly flipped out of her grip and threw a disk at her. Raven growled and put up her arm. The disk went right through her cloak, not serving its purpose. Owl sent a sharp uppercut at Raven's face, suddenly appearing before her. She could do nothing against that, and took the blow. A follow-up punch in the stomach and kick in the leg made her lose her balance, so he threw another disk at her. It froze Raven in place, and he kicked at it.

With a cry Raven melted into wax.

"Whoa!" Owl jumped back. "What the hell?"

Crow said nothing. She looked at the snake.

_"Fight him. Hold nothing back."_

"Fight and hold nothing back." Her eyes glowed yellow once more.

**A/N-Okay, that was hard. No, not the story, getting it posted. You see, when you're in all honors, you get A LOT of home work. I know it's a lame excuse, but I seriously have almost no time whatsoever, between all of my extra-cirriculars and the work. Hehe, anyway, have fun with this chapter, and I will upload again soon. Please review! It's not that hard!**


	11. Fence Posts Kill

Raven groaned as she came to. She felt like her head had exploded and felt sick to her stomach. Rolling over, she threw up her last meal. Wiping her face, she stood up shakily. Using her powers, she reached out with her mind to find only one person in the room. _Terra._

She walked over to the betrayer and grimaced. A piece of her cage had probably hit her in the back of her head. The empath turned away and stared into the darkness, wondering where Beast Boy was.

"Raven?"

--

The green changeling had finally reached his destination. Here lived his future self. He burst through the door and collapsed on the couch. "Hello?" He called out tentatively. No answer.

Beast Boy stood up, stretched, and walked around. Something looked different about the house, but he couldn't place what. _There's no pictures of us. _The last time they had been at the house, there had been numerous pictures of their family. Now there was nothing. It was as if they didn't exist.

"Oh no." Beast Boy knew what he had to do. He had to find Crow and Raven and stop them.

--

Owl was being beaten by Crow. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her severely enough to stop her, but she didn't seem to mind.

With a right jab, Owl counter-attacked, only to be hit in the head with a garbage can. He tumbled backwards and groaned. He could feel himself starting to black out. Crow smirked at her ex-teammate and said, "Owl, this is for your own good. If I don't do this right now, you'll be worse off. I'm sorry."

He could see her start to cry. Raising her arm, she lifted up a fence post. A sharp fence post. "I'm sorry," she whispered one more time. The daughter of two Teen Titans grimaced and launched the post at his heart.

Owl waited for the pain, but it never came. He waited for a few seconds, but there was nothing. Until he heard a groan. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that someone had been stabbed.

He got up slowly, and walked around to face his front. For a second he couldn't tell who it was, because the color of blood mixed with their skin made them brown.

"Dad..." Crow started to cry harder.

_"You idiot! Destroy them now! They are weak!"_

She turned around to face the snake and yelled, "Screw you! I hate you!" Without a second thought, she blew it to pieces. The gore and blood exploded on the three people, as well as the ground.

Crow then ran to her father and held him tightly. "Dad? Please answer me!"

She held up her hand, ready to heal him as soon as she removed the post.

"Crow..." Beast Boy murmured.

"Dad!" She hugged him.

"Don't bother. Go save your mother and the world. Do anything you have to." He closed his eyes and didn't move anymore.

Crow gave him one last hug before standing up. "Owl, I'm sorry. You can hate me for forever if you want, but please help me now."

"I forgive you, don't worry," Owl reassured. "But I do have one question. Why?"

"They asked me if I would do anything for my parents. I said yes. They said they would hurt my parents if I didn't help them. So I did." She sighed and looked backwards at Beast Boy. "But now it looks like the wrong decision. I ended up killing my dad."

"Life is ironic, isn't it?" Owl laughed dryly.

Crow smiled slightly, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Owl, let's go."

"You got it, C."

--

"Terra!" Raven turned around, her eyes going from two violet ones to four red ones.

"It's okay," she said warily.

"What do you mean it's okay?" The empath screamed.

"I mean, I will be okay, but you will be dead!" A rock flew from behind Raven. She ducked it just in time and sent a ray of dark energy at Terra. The blonde jumped out of the way just in time and sent another rock. This went on for a few minutes, rock after dark energy ray, until Raven used a sneak attack. She kicked at her sworn enemy's legs and sent another ray of dark energy at her.

Terra went flying and screaming. She hit her head hard, and was knocked out once more.

Raven collapsed to her knees and began crying. She had been crying a lot lately.

"Mom!"

"Crow?" Raven turned around and hugged her daughter. "Thank Azar you're all right. You too, Owl."

Crow immediately backed away and looked down in guilt. "But someone else isn't."

Owl put his hand on Crow's shoulder and said, "It was all a mistake, she was trying to protect you."

"What happened?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I killed Dad." Crow whispered.

"What?" The violet haired Titan asked in disbelief.

"It was an accident... I was aiming for Owl." Raven was still in shock. "Okay, this is not coming out well. How about this, we save the day now, and I'll explain later." Raven nodded, finally understanding something.

"But to honor Beast Boy's final wish, we should send you back to the past," said Owl.

"Okay," said Raven. "But how?"

Crow smirked. "Now this one, you'll understand."

--

**A/N-Whoa, that was somewhat dark. Sorry, but don't worry. ;) And people, can't you review? My thanks goes out to my only reviewer. It would really brighten my day if you would review. I got an 87 on a test and need cheering up. :'(**


	12. Heading Back

**Beep. Beep. Beep-boop. Beep.**

The sounds of Owl pressing numerous buttons filled the otherwise soundless halls. Raven and Crow were out finding the rest of the team.

"Almost there..." He said to himself. He knew he would start to disappear soon. Very, very soon.

--

Raven picked up Robin and Starfire up with her powers. She held them there for a few seconds, contemplating her next words.

"Crow?" Raven said slowly.

"Yeah, Mom?" She replied in the same tone.

"What did you mean earlier?"

Crow sighed. She recapped the story of her recent life. How she had been threatened, how Raven's clone was her cohort, and how she had made a fatal mistake.

Raven looked away. She started to levitate, her friends and teammates flying behind her.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I really didn't mean to." That's when Crow saw her face. She didn't know her mother could cry so silently. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.

Raven didn't say anything. She thought that if she did, she would break down. So she just silently headed back to the tower.

The violet and green-haired girl looked down out of shame. She regretted her decision more than anything.

--

When the two arrived at the tower, no one was there, except for Cyborg. There they saw a machine with a giant circle hooked up to it, and a note taped to it.

_"Crow, Raven,_

_All you need to do is channel your powers through the machine. Since Cyborg made it, chances are it works. I hope you find a way to return everything to the way it was supposed to be. _

_-Joshua Grayson, aka Owl"_

Raven looked towards Cyborg and saw that he had been torn open. Seeing her 'older brother' in such a state always freaked her out. It was the same for when she saw Starfire or Robin knocked out and hurt.

_But what about Beast Boy?_

Raven then realized she couldn't leave Beast Boy's body in the future. She had to at least bring it back into the past for a proper burial.

"Where did he die?"

Crow's breath caught in her throat, but she still replied, "Next to your favorite coffee shop."

Raven nodded and took off.

--

The site where the battle took place was a complete disaster. Random junk strewn everywhere, buildings crumbling, and cars tossed in the middle of the street. Raven sighed and searched with her soul-self to find Beast Boy.

After nearly half an hour of looking, she found him. He looked horrible. He had black eyes, swollen knuckles, his arms and legs jutted out and wrong angles, and he had a spike next to where his heart is.

"Beast Boy," she said softly. She hugged him and started to cry again.

She got up after a while and decided she should leave now. Very delicately, she picked him up with her powers and flew him back to the tower.

"Crow?" She called out as soon as she had gotten there. But no one was in sight.

Just then, a horrible shrilling filled her ears. She shrieked and fell to her knees. It was gone as quickly as it came, but it left her ears ringing.

"Mom." Raven bolted up, despite her pain.

"This message is supposed to come on when you enter the room. If you're hearing this, I guess it worked." Raven saw Crow across from her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave. All will be explained later... I hope, anyway." Her image fizzled out.

"Crow?" Raven asked in confusion.

But her image was not there. Just a memory.

--

(A few minutes earlier)

Crow stood there, waiting for her mom to come back. That's when she saw her arm disappearing. "Oh no!" She breathed.

"She's not going to make it in time!" Crow started to freak out, not caring what her powers did anymore.

"Unless... She doesn't need to make it."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her powers quickly booted up the machine. She walked through the portal, and hoped it would take her to the time that needed her the most.

--

**A/N- Okay, another couple of weeks to get this incredibly short (even for me) chapter up. I promise you though, I will update in the next three days. And hopefully, it will be a longer chapter. And please review if you read, it would really make me happy. **

**I also have two ideas for what the ending to this could be. One could lead to a sequel, and the other could just end the story after a few chapters, and maybe a sequel later. If you review, I'd like your opinion. Thanks!**


	13. Redo

Crow fell to the ground with a thump. She slowly picked herself up and wondered where-or when- she was. That's when she saw her parents drop from the sky.

'Dad!' was her first thought, but her second was: 'This is from when they first came...'

"Where are we?" Muttered Beast Boy.

Realization hit Raven as she replied, "I think it would be more correct to ask: when are we?"

"Deja vu," Crow muttered. Then she went up to them and said, "And I can tell you everything you need to know."

"Who are you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"The name's Crow." Crow replied with a smirk.

--

Crow had a serious feeling of deja vu as she went through the day again. When she and her team arrived at the Gigantesco scene, she was starting to forget what she had said and done. She only wanted to alter the timeline enough so that they could defeat Terra and Slade easily.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Crow shouted.

Gigantesco was fighting against a street lamp enveloped in blue energy. He defended himself against blow after blow, and finally broke the lamp with a strong hit.

"Dammi il tuo migliore colpo!" Gigantesco yelled, infuriated.

"Anybody know what that means?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven and Crow rolled their eyes simultaneously and answered, "It means give me your best shot."

Blackbird winked at his dad. "They're multilingual."

"Is that even a word?" Beast Boy threw up his hands.

Blackbird shrugged. "I dunno."

Beast Boy humphed. "Doesn't even know if it's a real word or not."

Crow heard Cyborg's reply and rolled her eyes again. She didn't know if she could go through another day of this.

Soon enough, they were back at the tower, and Crow heard the voice.

"Hello, Titans."

And then Slade went through his speech.

'_This is really starting to get annoying,' Crow thought._

--

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered.

"Of course Beast Boy, who else would you expect?" She put on a puppy-dog face except on her, it looked evil.

"Back to evil, are you?" Raven scowled.

"Yup." Terra smiled widely.

"I never did like you." The empathy thought that this was a good time to attack. She raised her hands and they became enveloped in dark magic.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until Crow remembered that she had asked a question. What had she asked?

It was too late, the battle had begun.

Crow finally got to ask, "Where is our mom?"

"The same place you'll be." And Crow saw them snap their fingers. She felt the familiar feeling of teleportation, and she appeared in front of the familiar cell.

"You better behave," Terra growled in her ear before throwing her in the cage.

"Crow! Are you okay?" Raven hugged her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Crow had a far away look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

This is when Crow decided to change history. Or the future. Or whatever it was. She nodded before answering. "I do have something to tell you."

Raven nodded back and said, "Go on."

"I'm not just from the future... I had gone back in the past to change what had happened, or now what's going to happen. Dad's gonna die Mom. He's gonna die because I was trying to protect you guys." After saying that statement she explained the story further, saying what had happened the first time and the like.

"And now you aim to change it?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yeah," Crow said. "In a few hours, Terra's gonna come back and offer me a deal that would 'save' your lives. I did it because I didn't want you die. But it was hard... And I made the wrong decision. This time I'll make the right one."

"Okay Crow." The older empath said slowly. "Would you like to do something to pass the time?"

"Okay!" Crow said cheerily, her hopes having greatly risen.

Eventually, Terra came into the cell.

"I will need both of you to come with me," smiled Terra.

"Over my dead body!" Raven replied, standing up.

Terra simply laughed. "Do you think I care what happens to you? It's your daughter we need. After all, she has just as much if not more power than you. We also have your clones."

As Crow left, saying nothing, she winked at her mom. "Don't worry," she mouthed.

Raven smiled a genuine smile. "I will."

Crow bit back a snicker as she turned to leave.

_Maybe this will change the future... And hopefully for the good. _

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, I know, another short chapter, and it was mostly just retelling the story. I also know that was five days, but let me live. A sudden case of bronchitis can take up your life. Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
